


Not what you think

by malecs_lucky_star



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 +1, Gen, Kurt is a Badass, M/M, Mentioned Biphobia, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Klaine Friendly, Underage Drinking, au from the break up, from chapter 4, mentioned effemiphobia, the warblers deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: When Blaine and Sam reported the Warblers to the police they never expected to have to deal with the Warblers pissed off musical director Kurt Hummel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have completely messed with the timeline just for fun, things go Au at the point of the Breakup in season 4. I love the Warblers and they deserved better than they got.
> 
> Taking a couple of assumptions with diabetes as I am only completely familiar with type 2 if there are any glaring offensive mistakes please let me know.

Blaine and Sam were sitting together in the choir room, ten minutes before glee was due to start feeling proud of themselves, Finn had told them that in no uncertain terms were they to accuse Dalton of doing steroids to win the sectionals competition, though he would not give them a reason why. Blaine explained to Sam that the parents of the Warblers are all rich and could therefore have given Finn (who didn’t have a proper job) a back hander to keep quiet. Which was why four day ago, they went against Finn’s instruction and had taken their evidence to the police. No doubt the Warblers would be being arrested any minute and the New Directions would be given a chance to go to nationals.

Finn entered the room with a face like thunder and his eyes immediately landed on the two of them in the back row. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything another voice cracked through the choir room like a whip.

“Blaine Devon Anderson, Samuel Craig Evans” The voice boomed as a pissed off looking Kurt Hummel marched into the choir room, it having been him that gave the shout. What was more shocking than seeing Kurt in McKinley was who was following him, flanking him on either side was an equally pissed off looking Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smyth.

“How dare you, I get that you care about new directions, but attempting to get your competition arrested and disqualified is lower than low.” Kurt spat eyes on fire with rage.

“Kurt what are you doing here?” That question came from a disgruntled looking Tina, here came Kurt to mess with her Blaine’s affections again.

“What am I doing here? A better question is what were Blaine and Sam thinking, as for what I am doing here, I am the musical director to the Dalton academy Warblers.” At Kurt’s proclamation, a gasp ran through the common room, only Finn seemed unsurprised by this new.

“What I told you to go to New York when did that happen” Blaine said crossing his arms in a huff.

“I went to Dalton a couple of weeks after you came to New York to tell me you cheated, I went for a reference letter from Head Master Willcox for a collage application and we got talking, he offered me a job.” Kurt told him rolling his eyes. The question did take his mind back to that day.

*Two months previous*

Kurt looked up at the building and could not help but smile, despite what had driven him there and everything that had happened with Blaine, Kurt would always have fond memories of Dalton academy. He was back in Ohio after a frank discussion about his future with the Dean of NYADA, the formidable woman had told him that even after reapplying he may not get into the school until the summer or not at all, so more options were needed.

With that in mind Kurt applied to both Juilliard and the American Academy of Dramatic Arts, as well as postponing his NYADA application until the summer to give him more time to prepare and to distance himself from Rachel. Even though they were best friends they did not work well together when in direct competition something Kurt knew only too well. Which brought him to Dalton he needed several reference letters for his applications and who better than the head master of a prestigious institute.

Walking up to the front desk after going into the reception building Kurt smiled at the woman behind the desk.

“Hi Maggie I have an appointment with Head Master Willcox” Kurt told her, giving him a smile in return the receptionist directed him toward the head master’s office.

“Go on in dear, he’s waiting for you.”

With that Kurt walked forward and gave a sharp knock on the door, entering after hearing the affirmative Kurt entered the room.

Head Master Willcox was a gentleman in his early 50’s but life had been kind to him, with sun kissed bronze skin, a tall and broad frame accentuated by a finely tailored suit and grey hair that just brushed his shoulder, the man cut a rather striking figure, one that had been prominent in a couple of his boyhood fantasies. Even now he still made Kurt’s breath catch for a second before he regained his composure.

“Kurt Hummel, it is good to see you again.” The older man’s Scottish lilt made Kurt’s smile widen.

“It’s good to see you again to sir.” Kurt replied slightly surprised when the man came and clapped him on the shoulder before leading him to the rather intimate seating arrangement at the back of his office that was always used for visitors.

“It’s Stuart to my friends Kurt and I would like to class you among them.” Stuart told him before offering him coffee. Kurt took a cup.

“Not that I mind visiting Dalton but why did you ask me here just for a reference letter.” Kurt asked him after several minutes of making polite conversation.

“Usually I would have simply written you a letter but your case is a bit different. I would like you to have your best chance at university and for that you need a chance to shine in the arts, I know you were not given a chance to do that whilst you were here and I blame myself and the rest of the staff for that because of the way the Warblers were ran. Therefore, I would like to take the chance to right that wrong, I would like to offer you the position as the musical director of the Warbler, they will continue to govern themselves but the final decision will be yours. They will take your input into the performances that they do. You will of course be paid for your efforts the standard pay for a new teacher here at Dalton.” Stuart explained to a completely shocked Kurt.

“Sir… Stuart I have no prior experience wouldn’t the Warblers benefit more from someone who had previous with directing a Glee club.” Kurt stuttered out to a rich laughter from the other man.

“Kurt, age does not mean experience, you were a member of the New Direction team that won nationals, I think that is plenty of experience. Plus, to be honest due to the Warblers having already been student governed I don’t think they would react well to an older staff member.” Stuart told him.

Over the next three hours Kurt and Stuart hashed out the details of the job before the evening Warbler practice, where Kurt was introduced as the new musical director of the Warblers, to the excitement of many who had known his as a warbler, the intrigue of some such as the new leader of the group Hunter and the dismay of Sebastian.

*Present day*

Kurt pulled himself out of the memory at the spluttering of Sam.

“You mean you helped them cheat.” Sam shrieked.

“No Sam I did not help them cheat. How about you and Blaine air your grievances with the Warblers now and we will answer.” Kurt said gesturing between himself and the two boys behind him. At this point, Finn pulled up chairs for the three visitors.

“How could they have pulled off all those stunts on stage if they are not on drugs.” Sam challenged.

“The same way the Cheerios pulled off everything they hard work and determination, I edited one of my old routines for the group to use and made sure they had it learned in time for the competition.” Kurt said lounging in his chair.

“Let me tell you Kurt worked us like dogs to get that routine learned, every day in the gym for two hours until we could do it in our sleep.” Sebastian grumbled causing Kurt too shoot him a devious grin.

“How about the change in head size?” That question came from Blaine.

“Hard work and the specific pictures you used were of the younger Warblers who are still going through changes thanks to puberty.” Came Kurt’s board reply.

“You going to explain away Clarington’s roid rage” That surprisingly came from Tina, who was patted on the shoulder by Blaine. At that Kurt tilted his chin to Hunter.

“I was diagnosed five months ago, with type one diabetes, it is one of the reasons I left military school. One problem I have had is anger, partly because I have had to majorly cut back on a lot of the sweet stuff I really enjoy. The one thing I will not compromise on is sugar in my coffee. That day I had already had a fluctuation in my blood sugar so I had to be extra careful with what I was eating, I had also failed a French test that day so the Splender in my coffee was just the straw that broke the camel’s back causing what you saw on that video. I went back later to apologise and pay for any damages I caused.” Hunter explained giving a shrug of his shoulders and getting a squeeze on the upper arm in comfort from Kurt.

“Hunters diabetes is also what gave Trent the idea that we were on steroids, at the beginning of the year Hunter didn’t like admitting to his diabetes so when Trent saw him injecting his insulin and asked about it Hunter told him it was steroids and asked if he wanted to give it a go.” Sebastian told them before repeating Kurt’s gesture of comfort.

“Well if you’re in charge why did they steal our trophy.” Artie asked, the first sensible question of the afternoon.

“I’m their musical director not their baby sitter, besides New Direction has always worked best under pressure. I was also in New York that week for a visit to Juilliard.” Kurt told them before giving the other two boys a playful glare to which they raised their hand in surrender.

“What happens now.” That question came from Marley who seemed shocked by the underhanded tricks that her team mates had played.

“Well the Warblers and I have spent the last day in with the police being drugs tested and cleared. I luckily have the support of head master Willcox so I have not lost my job, which I am doing to help build up my resume for Collage. The Warblers have not been disqualified as we did nothing against the rules. New Directions on the other hand are going to be investigated by the national board of show choirs. Now if that is all we will be leaving, as we have regionals to prepare for.” With that Kurt, Hunter and Sebastian stood up as one and went to leave the room.

“They’re all yours Finn, give them hell.” Kurt said turning back to smile at his step-brother, Finn gave him a small smile back before turning to the New Directions with a stormy expression.    

“What the hell were you guys thinking, I told you the Warbler’s won fair and square. I knew Kurt has been coaching them so they are going to be at the top of their game. Now Mr Shue may face an investigation due to his glee clubs conduct. I hope your proud of yourselves. Glee dismissed” Finn told them before walking out of the room shaking his head at Blaine and Sam’s stupidity.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I do not know who to pair Kurt with I really want to pair him with my OC Head Master Stuart Willcox but considering the age difference I don't want reader to feel uncomfortable so let me know what you think.
> 
> Fun face claim: Stuart Willcox- Robert Carlyle (with his hair long)
> 
> let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is really just a little interlude to help move the story on but it popped into my head so thought i would share.
> 
> Due to lack of response I have decided to pair Kurt with my OC Stuart Willcox if that is not your cup of tea then I will be doing an off shot of this story in which Kurt is paired with Sebastian at some point.

Kurt sighed leaning his head against the wall, after dropping Sebastian and Hunter back at Dalton, Kurt drove back to Lima police station for his last meeting with officer McKinnick who had been handling the case, he was currently in the front office waiting for the woman.

When she and the rest of the police force descended on Dalton three days earlier Kurt could not believe what the idiots from McKinley had done, how dare they accuse Dalton of cheating, also to go to Lima police department rather than Westervillle. Sighing for the second time in as many minutes Kurt looked over to his right and the man sitting beside him.

Caleb Smyth looked incredibly like his son the only difference being his age, the colour of his hair and his eyes. When Caleb had heard, what happened he dropped everything to represent Dalton and defend them against the false accusations. Where Celeb and his son differed was in attitude, while Sebastian had a prickly outer shell, to protect himself from being harmed by fake friends. Caleb radiated an aura of calm that made you trust him, but piss him of and he turned into a roaring lion. The older man was currently composing an email to Mr Anderson detailing exactly what he thought of what the other man’s son had done.

Kurt was unsure what to think of the district attorney on their first meeting, the man had had a face like thunder when he walked into the station, to be perfectly honest Kurt thought that Caleb had bought Anderson and Evans lie. However, the second the man saw his son’s terrified face he pulled the boy into a hard hug with a promise that everything would be alright. The only thing he had asked before getting to work was if there was any truth to the steroids accusation, at the Warblers adamant no he had given a sharp nod before leaving the room and gesturing for Kurt to follow him.

Here three days later all the Warblers had been drugs tested and found clean, now all that was left was for them to sign off on the final pieces of paperwork to make sure nothing was left in any permanent records. Kurt was there as a representative of Dalton, whilst Caleb was there is his capacity the warbler’s legal representative.

Officer Kat McKinnick entered the office several minutes after Kurt started to observe the man beside him. The woman cut an intimidating and impressive form, even though she was only five feet four inches she had a glare that could silence anyone and a no nonsense attitude that Kurt admired.

“Well gentlemen I have reviewed the case and found there to be no necessary follow up with the Warblers, Dalton academy or Hunter Clarington -whom was named separately in the original accusation- therefore no note shall be made of this incident in any of the boys’ permanent criminal records.” McKinnick told them, hoping to appease the pissed of father and not incur a counter suit against the department.

“That is all well and good officer McKinnick but you still have yet to produce an answer to my burning questions: Why did your department investigate even though it was the Westerville police district? Why did you investigate when such flimsy evidence was given? Why was the word of two boys from a choir that had just been defeated by the Warblers and a jilted ex-member enough to have you send an entire police team to Dalton and arrest innocent children in the middle of their classes?” Caleb asked voice as hard as steel, all good questions and ones Kurt wanted answers to as well.

McKinnick opened her mouth to give an answer but before she could Caleb held up his hand to silence her, before opening his briefcase and handing her a thick paper document. After a moment of skim reading McKinnick turned white.

“You’re suing the department?” She questioned faintly.

“Yes, I am, along with the parents of every other Warbler and Mr Hummel’s father. As I am personally involved with the case my partner from Smyth and Aintree will be taking the case as the lawyer in charge.” Caleb finished leaning back in his seat, in that second Kurt saw exactly who Sebastian got his mannerisms from. The older man raised an eyebrow at Kurt who gave a slight nod and they both rose from their seats.

“If that is all officer McKinnick…” Caleb left the end of the sentence open, allowing the still shocked police officer to bid them both goodbye before they left the office and a moment later the station.

“When did, my dad agree to bring a suit against the department?” Kurt asked as they walked away from the building.

“I had a conversation with him last night, I explained that the incompetence of the station could have cause many of the Warblers to lose their scholarships, collage places and his own son could have been blamed as a third party.” Caleb explained as they got to Kurt’s car.

“Thank you with everything going on I hadn’t had time to call him.” Kurt admitted slightly sheepishly as he opened his door and hopped in the car.

Caleb simply gave him a smirk, rather reminiscing of his son’s before patting the side of Kurt’s car and walking towards his own. With a shake of his head Kurt started his car and began the drive back to Dalton.

***

It was just after seven thirty when he arrived back at the school, part of his contract had been board in the teachers’ quarters during the week, so he would not have to make the journey every day just to get to work. Looking at his watch Kurt hoped he was in time to see Stuart about the meeting before the man went home for the day.

Entering the building Kurt moved through the foyer and knocked on the head master’s door, it took a few second before a tired sounding voice called ‘come in’.

Entering the room Kurt was surprised to see the usually impeccably dressed and put together Head Master looking so rumpled. His jacket and waistcoat had both been removed, as had his tie and his top two shirt buttons were open. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and his usually tidy hair looked a mess as if he had run his hands through it continually.

“Sir if this is not a good time I can come back in the morning.” Kurt said suddenly worried for the older man given his current appearance.

“No Kurt, it’s fine. Go take a seat on the sofa, I’ll be with you in a minute.” Stuart told him, Kurt did as he was bid, closing his eyes as he sat down on the surprisingly comfortable leather couch. Due to his eyes being closed and his mind going through the day’s events he didn’t notice that the older man had joined him in the nook until a light touch to his knee startled him. Up close the man looked even more tiered.

“Stuart I hope you don’t mind me asking, tell me to go fuck myself if you like but, are you alright?” Kurt asked which got a mirthless chuckle from the older man. Rather than answer he produced a bottle of double malt and two tumblers from the cabinet next to the couches. Pouring two generous fingers into each, he put the bottle back away, handed one glass to Kurt and kept the other for himself.

“Never get married Kurt that is my only advice to you never get married and especially never marry a bigoted arsehole.” Stuart told him, at Kurt’s surprised raised eyebrow the older man went on. “My wife and I have been legally separated for the past five years, after she cheated on me and made the excuse that my bisexuality guaranteed that I would be cheating on her, even though I had not and never would have. To make matters worse she has been refusing to sign the divorce papers, then this morning I receive divorce papers which claim my bisexuality was the cause of our marriage break down, no mention of her cheating on me. I want to be divorced from her but if I sign those papers then she gets half of everything, which she should not because it was her fault!” Stuart shouted before flopping back onto the couch and bringing his empty hand to his eyes.

“I don’t know too much about divorce but I do know about difficult ex’s, never happy unless everything is about them, how it is easier for them to blame you than themselves, and nothing you ever do is good enough. Caleb Smyth may have some more ideas when it comes to the actual divorce, he might even have time now that he has handed over the investigation into Lima police department to his business partner. The one piece of advice I do have for you is never blame yourself and surround yourself with people who know you are not to blame.” At some point during his speech Kurt had reached over and grasped the older man’s wrist.

Removing his hand from his eyes Stuart gave Kurt a tired but true smile, then part of the previous speech registered in his mind.

“Wait Caleb is no longer representing the Warblers, how the hell did that happen.” He exclaimed, his accent thickening with both tiredness and shock. Kurt could not help but chuckle and launched into what happened at the meeting. After he was finished Stuart looked even more tired than before.

“I just don’t understand Blaine, he was always a show off while here but never a cheater.” Stuart sighed.

“I think it is because he got used to winning, new direction won last year and they expected to win this year. Plus, he had just rejected an offer to come back to Dalton and then his choir lost to Dalton.” Kurt tried but even to his ears that excuse sounded weak.

“Thank you, Kurt, for the way you have handled the accusations and how you have improved the Warblers in the last couple of months.” Stuart said obviously changing the subject.

“My pleasure, although I would like to sleep for a week just about now.” Kurt said letting the weariness he was feeling slip through into his voice. After another moment chatting, both finished off the whiskey in their glasses and bid one another goodnight.

Perhaps if either had been less exhausted they would have noticed that Kurt had continued stroking up and down Stuarts bare forearm during their conversation.                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am British I have no idea how American police forces work so I have guessed hope I did okay.
> 
> let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at Dalton and a Christmas showcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some songs in this chapter have been used in glee for real but I wanted to use them so lets pretend that they haven't.
> 
> sorry this chapter is a bit long.

Dalton was a buzz with excitement for the upcoming winter holiday, with just three days of school left no one was concentrating on class, too busy talking about what would happen during the holidays. The other thing everyone was talking about was the traditional Warblers winter showcase performance. Due to Dalton’s lacking drama department the school put on musical showcases three times a year, rather than school performances. Parents, staff, students and the Dalton Alumni would be in attendance. As well as the Warblers performance, one of the most anticipated performances (especially by the current Warblers) was the staff performance.

All members of the staff whom had previously been in the Warblers whilst at Dalton had to perform at the showcase, this year singing lead was Kurt and Head master Stuart Willcox, as voted for by the current Warblers. Kurt had gotten his revenge by adding three more acrobatic moves to the regionals dance numbers.

As he would be performing in five of the twelve numbers being performed at the showcase, one with the Warblers, three with the staff and one with everyone to close the show. Kurt had wanted to invite the dean of the colleges he had applied to, receiving affirmative conformation of attendance from all three.  

Which is why Kurt was pacing the floor back stage, fighting the urge to look out of the curtain in the way he hadn’t since his first New Direction performance. Finally losing his battle with himself he peeked through the side curtain.

His dad, Carole and Finn sat in the front row, a couple of rows behind were Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury and right in the centre of the audience were Ara Guzelimian (Julliard), John Baylis (American academy of dramatic arts) and Carmen Tibideaux. Quickly shutting the curtain before anyone noticed Kurt tried to control his breathing, wishing he hadn’t looked. Before he could work himself up into a panic a large, weather beaten hand landed on his shoulder.

“You will be fine.” Stuart told Kurt turning him away from the curtain and wall.

“How do you know?” Kurt asked his voice cracking before he cleared his throat.

“I always follow the students who have been a member of the Warblers, so with two as members of New Directions I saw your sectionals and regionals competitions, you are an amazing singer Kurt, you just have to let yourself relax. You told me your friend Rachel won her winter showcase at NYADA, well let me tell you one thing, you are twice the singer she is, you’re going to blow them away.” Stuart said his hands tight on Kurt’s shoulders absolute conviction in his words and eyes. Reaching up to grasp on of Stuarts hands in his own Kurt nodded, his shoulders relaxed and a smile came to his face.

Just in time as Hunter came to them to say the show would start in less than two minutes, Kurt could not help but notice the odd glint in the younger man’s eyes as he looked between them. Shrugging it off Kurt and Stuart moved further back into the wings, waiting for the Warblers first performance.

The Warblers sung three of their seven songs first beginning with last Christmas with Sebastian on lead, followed by Driving home for Christmas with Hunter on lead, then Rudolf the red nosed reindeer sung by the freshman warblers. After that the Warblers left the stage and the Librarians and TA’s lead by Meridith went on to sing Santa Baby. All four songs had gained a round of standing ovations from the watching crowd. After the forth song the curtain came down and Nick, Sebastian and Hunter took the stage in front of it.

“Thank you for coming out tonight, welcome to the Dalton academy winter showcase, where there are now losers only winners who are having a good time.” Nick announced getting a laugh from the audience.

“We are the Warblers and you have just seen our amazing library staff and teaching assistants, we still have more staff and Warblers songs coming up.” Sebastian told the audience with a winning smile, ignoring the shout of ‘I wish all librarians looked like that’.

“Now we are going from tradition slightly hear as the next performance will include a piano, so ladies and gentlemen give it up for Head Master Stuart Willcox and the Warblers musical director Kurt Hummel.” Hunter said before the three boys departed the stage.

The curtain came up and Stuart sat at the piano bench, Kurt sat on top of the piano but at an angle so he could maintain a connection with the audience but make eye contact with Stuart. With a slight nod to Kurt Stuart began to play.

Stuart

Come they told me  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
a Newborn King to see  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
our finest gifts we bring  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
rum-pa-pum-pum  
rum-pa-pum-pum

Come they told me  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
a Newborn King to see  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
peace on Earth, can it be  
years from now  
perhaps we'll see

Our finest gifts we bring  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
see the day of glory

See the fine Young King  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
rum-pa-pum-pum  
rum-pa-pum-pum  
see the day

Kurt 

when men of good will  
live in peace  
live in peace again

Stuart 

So, Newborn King  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum

Kurt

can we come  
peace on Earth  
can it be...

Both

Every child  
must be made aware  
every child  
must be made to care  
care enough  
for his fellow man  
to give all the love  
that he can

Kurt

I pray my wish  
will come true  
for my child  
and your child too  
little baby

Stuart (Kurt)

  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
(I see this child laid there)  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum

I'll play my drum for him  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
(he'll see the day of glory)

I played my best for him  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
rum-pa-pum-pum  
rum-pa-pum-pum  
(see the day  
when men of good will  
live in peace  
live in peace again)

Both

And as he smiled at me  
pa-rum-pa-pum-pum  
me and my drum  
peace on Earth  
can it be...

Can it be...

As the song finished there was a deafening silence for a moment before a thunderous applause went around the hall and every single person got to their feet. Smiling and giving a tiny laugh Kurt could not believe how well everyone had received the song. Turning to his companion Kurt was surprised to see such a satisfied smile on Stuarts face but Kurt supposed the rush of performing never truly diminished, if Kurt had been paying attention he would have known that the older man’s eyes never left him once during the song.

The curtain came down and Kurt Jumped off the piano before it was wheeled off then got into position for his song with the Warblers. They had chosen to have Kurt and Sebastian sing winter wonderland. The two of them had fun singing and dancing around the other Warblers who had on white coats and black top hats pretending to be snow men. Kurt worked in several moves from when he was a cheerleader. By the end of the song the audience where singing and clapping along with them, then laughing and cheering when they pretended to fall over each other at the end of the song.   

The Warblers left the stage and Kurt fell in with the rest of the adult Warblers as Stuart took to the stage to sing White Christmas, his crooners voice making the song perfect for him. Towards the end of the song, he collected Kurt from the crowd of Warbler Alumni and they finished the song together doing a simple waltz across the stage, ending the song with Kurt’s head on Stuart’s shoulder, both looking out over the audience as if looking for the falling snow. Another standing ovation was had by the audience. Giving a bow they walked off stage, allowing the Warblers sister choir the Canaries to do a brilliant rendition of all I want for Christmas is you.

Following them was the Warblers with Jeff and Nick on lead singing rocking around the Christmas tree, working the dance moves in from their sectionals performance. After that the Warblers once again departed the stage and were replaced by the alumni Warblers.

Kurt took a deep breath before walking out a second after the rest had taken their places and began to sing.

They said there'll be snow at christmas  
They said there'll be peace on earth  
But instead it just kept on raining  
A veil of tears for the virgin's birth  
I remember one christmas morning  
A winters light and a distant choir  
And the peal of a bell and that christmas tree smell  
And their eyes full of tinsel and fire  
  
They sold me a dream of christmas  
They sold me a silent night  
And they told me a fairy story  
'till I believed in the israelite  
And I believed in father christmas  
And I looked to the sky with excited eyes  
'till I woke with a yawn in the first light of dawn  
And I saw him and through his disguise  
  
I wish you a hopeful christmas  
I wish you a brave new year  
All anguish pain and sadness  
Leave your heart and let your road be clear  
They said there'll be snow at christmas  
They said there'll be peace on earth  
Hallelujah noel be it heaven or hell  
The christmas we get we deserve

After finishing the song, he looked down at his dad who had been the reason he chose the song, after his cancer reveal he wanted the man to feel included in the show, so sang the Christmas song they had always sung together every year. His dad was the first on his feet, with tears in his eyes as he cheered for his little boy, because no matter how old he got Kurt would always be his little boy.

The rest of the Alumni Warblers came forward and took a bow along with Kurt before they all left the stage.

The warblers replaced them where they switched through the members as they sung the twelve days of Christmas, getting the entire audience up on their feet and singing along, by the end of the song everyone was slightly out of breath and having a good laugh.

The Warblers filed off the stage, it was time for the big show case final and no other song would have been more perfect than the one Kurt suggested. The Warblers and alumni Warblers took to the stage backs to the audience, as each solo line was sung people came through the warblers and stood at the front of the group.

Hunter  
It's Christmas time  
There's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time  
We let in light and we banish shade  
  
Kurt  
And in our world of plenty  
We can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world  
At Christmas time  
  
Sebastian  
But say a prayer  
Pray for the other ones  
At Christmas time it's hard  
  
Stuart  
But when you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear  
  
Thad  
Where the only water flowing  
Is the bitter sting of tears  
  
Nick and Jeff  
And the Christmas bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom  
  
Meridith   
Well tonight thank God it's them  
Instead of you  
  
All  
And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life(Oooh)  
Where nothing ever grows  
No rain or rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?  
  
Kurt and Stuart  
Here's to you  
  
Sebastian  
Raise a glass for everyone  
  
Kurt and Stuart  
Here's to them  
  
Sebastian, Hunter, Thad  
Underneath that burning sun  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?  
  
All  
Feed the world  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time again  
  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Christmas time again

At the end of the song everyone in the audience had just about shouted themselves horse with enjoyment. The warblers, alumni, staff and canaries on stage took a bow before each of the singers whom had sung lead enjoyed their moment to take a bow, before applauding one another and the audience. The audience were still clapping uproariously by the time the curtain closed.

Everyone who was on stage exchanged hugs and congratulation, Kurt was swiped up by Hunter and Sebastian who hugged him tight and exclaimed over how well everything had gone. After a few minutes telling his Warblers how proud of them he was Kurt made his way over to Stuart, who gathered him up in a tight hug as soon as he was close enough, which Kurt was happy to return just as tightly.

“We did it, and more importantly you did it. Come on let’s go and meet our adoring crowd.” The last part was said to the people on the stage at large the first however had been for Kurt’s ears only. He and Kurt lead everyone out their arms thrown over one another’s shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt looked up from his conversation with Carol and smiled everything had gone right for a change and hopefully things would keep going right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be doing a chapter of conversations that happened after the show, I was originally going to include them in this chapter but they did not quite fit.


	4. Burt + Stuart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the start of a 5 +1 thing of five people who Kurt or Stuart tell about there feeling and the one time it is each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burt and Stuart talk about Stuarts feelings for Kurt, and we see where Blaine gets his bad attitude from.

Chapter 4

Kurt 

After walking away from the Warblers and fellow staff members Kurt was swept up by his friends and family, he was disappointed but not surprised to see that Santana and Rachel had not attended the concert, after her winter showcase win Rachel stopped calling, while Santana seemed to have forgotten his existence soon after he left. However he didn’t let their absence dampen his spirits, instead he concentrated on the people who were there. After being passed between everyone he was finally handed over to Mr Schue.

“Kurt that was amazing.” He told the younger man pulling him in for a hug, which Kurt gladly returned. 

“I wanted to say sorry Kurt I had no idea that Blaine and Sam would try something so underhanded because they lost.” Will told him with a rueful smile while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“I understand Mr Schue, you had no idea they would do that, I just wish they had listened to Finn.” Kurt sighed.

“I am also sorry for how I treated you at school; if I had listened I would have known what an amazing voice you have.” Will told him finally realising what a mistake he had made.

“It’s okay Mr Schue; just make sure everyone has a fair chance in the future.” Kurt said giving a sunny smile at the fact he had finally been given an apology. Before the older man could say anything else he was being swept away by Hunter to meet his parents. Throwing Mr Schue, a quick wave Kurt moved on through the crowd, never seeing the guilt look on the other man’s face.

***

Kurt escaped the Clarington’s after five minutes of being cooed over by Hunters mother and sisters as well as back slapped by his father and brothers. As he walked towards the refreshments table a deceptively tiny hand caught his arm around his elbow, following the hand and arm he was soon looking at the face of Pam Anderson. Knowing he could not get away without making a seen, he followed when she tilted her head.

Standing in a slightly shadowed corner were Cooper and Devon Anderson, Kurt straightened his back and kept his head high, knowing he had done nothing wrong. Despite what Blaine may have tried to convince everyone of his father loved him, even if their interested didn’t always match up.

Devon Anderson looked more like Cooper than Blaine the same height and build along with his roguish smile and bright blue eyes.

“Kurt” Devon acknowledged his deep voice showing just the smallest amount of irritation.

“Mr Anderson.” Kurt answered, deciding to keep away from the man’s given name despite the number of hours they had spent together bent over the engines of classic cars.

“I think this has gone on long enough young man.” Pam Anderson told him crossing her arms across her chest.

“What has gone on long enough Ma’am.” Kurt asked.

“You trying to ruin our good name, first you break Blain’s heart now this.” She huffed, her bluntness causing her husband and son to both wince.

“Ruin your good name.” Kurt repeated confusion showing clear on his face.

“The law suit against Lima police department, they are planning to call each of the boys up in court who were involved in the original accusation.” Devon answered cutting off his wife.

“Caleb Smyth filed the law suit not me, until the police were served I had no idea the lawsuit even existed.” Kurt protested. This caused Devon and Cooper to exchange a silent conversation. While Pam threw her arms up and huffed, Blaine had inherited his dramatic tendencies from her.

“Then get him to withdraw it” Pam said rolling her eyes.

“It is a counter suit in the names of all of the Warbler parents, even if I did convince Caleb to withdraw he is no longer the prosecutor on the case his partner is. I still don’t understand what this has to do with Blaine and me breaking up.” Kurt questioned finally getting towards the end of his patients with the overly dramatic woman.

“Pam believes that you will not be satisfied until you have taken everything from Blaine, including his chances of getting into college.” Devon answered.

“More like you can’t take the competition.” Sneered Cooper.   

“Blaine chose to cheat on me not the other way around, so yeah I broke up with him, and I am nobody’s doormat not anymore and not ever again. As for not being able to handle the competition, we aren’t even in the same league; I proved what I can do today on that stage. I don’t need your approval and even if I could talk Caleb out of the law suit I wouldn’t.” Kurt snarled the last word before staking away from shell shocked family.

***

Still angry from the encounter Kurt nearly snapped at the next person to stop him and was so glad that he had not when he realised who the hand belonged to Ara Guzelimian, John Baylis and Carmen Tibideaux stood before him, Ara having been the one to grab his arm.

“Dean Guzelimian, Dean Baylis, Madam Tibideaux how may I help you.” Kurt asked putting on his best game face.

“Mr Hummel that was an impressive performance I am so pleased to have had you apply to Julliard” Ara told him a smile on her face.

“Ara is correct Mr Hummel your performance of I believe in Father Christmas was simply amazing and one of the most moving performances I have heard in a great many years.” John Praised, causing a slight blush to raise on his face.

“Indeed, Mr Hummel it seems I miss judged you and for that I apologise.” Carmen apologised.

“No Madam Tibideaux I needed time to grow and realise what was truly important.” Kurt paused for a second sweeping his eyes across the assembled crowd, not seeming to realise he paused for longer than necessary on Stuart who was talking with his father. “So, thank you for that.” He continued smiling at the three Deans before walking towards Carole who was waving at him.     

The three Deans

Carmen knew what was coming how she could have failed to see the truth. When she first saw Kurt Hummel perform; she had thought he was all show and no substance, talent but no real drive. Turning she saw the raised eyebrows of her fellow Deans.

“Carmen the reason we both accepted this invitation was to see if a man turned down by NYADA could possibly be good enough for either of our college’s. Rather than see a child with mediocre talent we saw a young man who will take the world by storm if given the right motivation.” John said to the woman eyebrow raised with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I am also confused, I attended the winter showcase at NYADA and the girl that won was technically brilliant but not a patch on that young man. I know the place was between the two so how did you make such a foolish decision?” Ara questioned.

“When I first saw Mr. Hummel perform I believed that he was technically very good however he seemed to be all flash and nothing else no real emotional connection to the song which he sung. I saw Miss Berry perform at a competition in which she sung lead on two songs, I also received a letter of recommendation from a highly-regarded faculty member and I received several visits from various people encouraging me to choose Miss Berry.” Carmen tried to defend.

“Be honest Carmen you chose the safe option, Mr. Hummel has an incredible voice however he is not as easy to sell to producers as Miss Berry, the more shows a person is included in the better it looks on NYADA. You made the wrong decision plain and simple.” Ara huffed not impressed with her colleague or her decision.

“I hope you know Carmen that when it comes to the audition for this year’s admittance we will not be giving you a head start with Mr Hummel, if he can do that at his audition, we will all be wanting him.” John told her.

***

Several minutes after talking to Mr Hummel and congratulating those who were in the show Carmen spots the man she had wanted to talk to.

“Mr Schuester wait a moment.” She called causing the man and pretty ginger on his arm to pause, while her face was open, his face closed off very quickly no doubt knowing exactly where the conversation was going to go.

“Madam Tibideaux how may I help you?” the man asked with a strained smile.

“You can inform me of why you threw one of your own students under the proverbial bus.” She asked him.

“I am not sure what you mean Madam.” Schuester said playing the fool. However, that would not work as Carmen pulled out a piece of paper.

“’I would recommend Miss Berry for a place a NYADA as she is better able to keep up with the course load.’ ‘Miss Berry has been our lead soloist for three years of competitions due to her ability to keep her head under a high-pressure situation’ and my personal favourite ‘Mr Hummel will not be able to cope with the pressure of a single audition therefore it is my belief that he will waste the opportunity if it is given’.” Carmen finished folding the paper and putting it back away. Before Schue could say anything he was interrupted by the woman beside him.

“Will how could you. Kurt was relying on you for a good recommendation as much as Rachel.” Emma was disgusted that will could have done something so awful to a boy as sweet and kind as Kurt.

“Emma, Rachel needed that recommendation I knew Kurt would get another chance, but if she had been rejected Rachel would have given up on her dreams completely.” Will attempted to defend himself.

“Which goes to show how unsuited she is to that profession, rejection is part of acting which she should know, if anyone is going to waist the opportunity NYADA will give its Rachel. I cannot believe you Will Schuester.” With that Emma stormed off into the crowd.

“Emma is correct Mr Schuester if Miss Berry quits the at the first problem or fail she will never make it in our industry, all you have done is set her up for a life of disappointment.” John told him not able to believe what a man who claimed to be an educator had done.

Will fled without another word going after the woman who had stormed away. Carmen realised how foolish she had truly been believing a man like that. Shaking her head she hoped she had a chance to make it right.        

Burt Hummel

After hugging and congratulating his son, Burt Hummel worked his way around the room, talking to parents and staff, having a short laughter filled conversation with Caleb Smyth and Johnathan Clarington. Before he could move on to Stuart Willcox the person he really wanted to speak to his path was blocked by Devon Anderson, Burt rolled his eyes already having a feeling where this conversation was going to be going.

“Hummel.” Barked the other man, as though he expected Burt to be intimidated by his presence.

“Anderson” Burt replied calmly, already seeing the vain in the other man’s forehead begin to jump.

“I always knew you and your grease monkey son where never going to fit into my family, but I never thought that you would be petty enough to try and drag our family name through the mud. All because my son didn’t think that yours was good enough for him anymore.” Devon Anderson crossed his arms with a smug smile, obviously thinking that his argument was well thought out and true.

“You have to be kidding me right, Kurt not good enough for your son, more like your son not being good enough to wipe shit of Kurt’s shoes.” Burt said a pleasant smile a permanent fixture on his face.

“How dare you, we are related to the last Earl of Sussex, we are British nobility.” Devon was getting more and more annoyed which only served to amuse Burt.

“Yeah so I’ve been told, yet the closest you get to the UK is a tea bag, you have a semi successful accountancy firm and your wife is a washed up actress. All of your money comes from your family, you are no better than me. Oh wait; I am an American congressman, with the largest chain of auto shops in Ohio. I take it back you’re a lot worse than me.” Burt said with a laugh, he had always respected the older Anderson but just like his son, something ugly hid behind a pretty face.

“How dare you, at least my family will continue on, my son is stud enough to get a girl pregnant, I can’t say the same about yours.” It took everything but had not to deck the bastard standing before him for that comment, but he kept on his politics face.

“You may not be homophobic but your effemiphobia is showing. We already know what a stud your son is considering he couldn’t keep it in his pants for more than two weeks.” Burt replied hoping someone would get him out of this conversation before he did something he would regret.

“Maybe if your son put out more often Blaine wouldn’t have had to go elsewhere. Then again with pants that tight I would be surprised if your son even had a dick.” Burt shot forward at that intending to pummel the smirking asshole into the ground, but a hand caught his shoulder before he could reach Devon.

“Mr Anderson you are already on shaky ground considering what your son did, the only reason you are allowed to be here is because your great grandfather was a founder and head master of Dalton. However we do not allow bullying or harassment of any kind at Dalton, including that of Alumni to current staff I am going to have to ask you to leave.” The smooth icy voice of Stuart Willcox sounded from behind Burt as the man tightened his grip on Burt’s shoulder.

“Right Willcox, I’ll just do that, although I know the only reason that you are defending the Hummel’s is because you are fucking the son, who knows maybe you’re also fucking the father.” Devon taunted as security came up to him, as he he was walked past Burt he had one last knife to dig in.

“If I was you, I would be asking what he was doing with your son while he was a student here, who knows maybe that’s why he sings so high.”

***

After he had watched Devon Anderson be lead out of the room only to be followed by his wife and eldest son, Burt took a deep breath, counted to 10 and turned to face Stuart, who unsurprisingly was as white as a sheet. Before Burt could even open his mouth Stuart cut in.

“I swear to you Mr Hummel, I am not now nor have I ever been having sex with your son or had any other intimate relationship with him. I am not that kind of man I swear to you.” The Dalton headmaster was just about pleading with Burt to believe him.

“I believe you.” Stuart let out a breath, his colour beginning to return, only for it to flee again at Burt’s next sentence. “But I also know that you want to sleep with my son, and judging by the looks you were giving him on that stage you want a whole lot more than casual.” Burt watched in a slightly detached manner as the man before him floundered for a second before gritting out ‘not here’ and stalking away with a gesture for Burt to follow.

But followed Stuart into one of the disused dressing rooms.

“I promise you one thing I never had any sort of desire for Kurt when he was a student here, He has grown into an amazing man. Yes I have grown to desire him as I have gotten to know the man he has become, and if you want to beat the shit out of me for that I really can’t say I blame you.” Stuart looked resigned to his fate which made Burt roll his eyes.

“I’m not going to beat anything out of you, Kurt is an adult and more mature than most people my age, what I want to know is what you are going to do about your desire.” Burt asked with a huff.

“Nothing” came the simple answer from Stuart.

“Nothing?”

“Not a damn thing.” Stuart reiterated.

“Why?” Burt asked, the answer would affect just how much he liked the man before him.

“Kurt is 32 years my junior, he has his whole life ahead of him, he will be going to New York in the summer. And besides what would, an amazing, talented, brave and beautiful young man like Kurt see in someone like me.” Stuart’s insecurities leaked into his voice by the end of his speech.

“Okay, just say hypothetically Kurt did approach you, what would you say?” Burt asked.

“Yes. Kurt is like the sun, bright, shining, and warm, he brings happiness to everyone that meets him, if he decided to share that light and warmth with me just for a moment, I would say yes because I am to weak a man to say no. Not that he ever would.” Stuart added at the end, finally gathering his courage he looked up at the other man and was surprised to see a soft smile on Burt Hummel’s face.

“I can guarantee that my boy will have approached you before Easter, and when he does I want you to come to Friday night dinner, because you obviously care.” With that but left the room and made his way back to the party, spotting Kurt talking animatedly to Sebastian and Hunter, yet his son’s eyes flicked across the room as if looking for someone. Kurt’s eyes eventually settled on Stuart who had walked back into the room a couple of minutes later, a bashful smile stole across Kurt’s face as he caught the older man’s eye. Yes Burt thought definitely before Easter, at least Stuart was a step up in the world from Blaine.

With that thought he took off to find his wife in the crowd.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it let me know what you thought.


	5. Not a chapter

Okay so this story is not going in the direction I thought it would. Which is why I am doing a complete rewrite and will be posting under a different title. The story will be similar and Kurt will still be with an OC just one who is a different age and characterized differently. I will take this story down once the other is up... thank you for sticking with me and I am sorry to those I offended with this story.


End file.
